New Years excitement!
by Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford
Summary: (Sequel to Christmas fun!) Eyes is hyper (again) and has tricked Kanon into a trip for them... All the way to London for New Years! Whatever shall Kanon do?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I know, another one? Shouldn't you update Trouble with Rio and Shark Tank? And yes, I should. But I'm stumped! And plus skull animal14 requested (sorta) that I sequel Christmas Fun!, So I will!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own it. Dang it!

0~0~0

It was two days after Christmas and Kanon smiled as he played with his new kitten. He giggled as the small critter tried to pounce on the string and got tangled in it. Suddenly the phone started ringing. A few minuets later, it stopped.

"Kanon! Phone for you!" His sister, Kindra, shouted.

"Okay!" Kanon shouted as he ran down the stairs. 'Wonder who it is?' He thought, 'the only person who would, would be'

"Hello?" Kanon said into the phone.

"Hello Kanon! Would you *Hic* come over? I've got *Hic* big news! And *Hic* would you *Hic* sleepover a couple nights?" Eyes shouted into the phone.

"You had one of your brothers energy drinks again, didn't you?" Kanon asked, knowing the answer already.

"Actually, I HAD *Hic* SIX! And a slice *Hic* of apple pie. *Hic*" Eyes shouted.

"So why do you have the hiccups?" Kanon questioned, already guessing the answer.

"My brothers paid me *Hic* five dollars to *Hic* drink six in a *Hic, Hic* min *Hic* uet." Eyes said, going into a fit of hiccups.

"Ah. Alright. I'll be over in a minuet." Kanon said as he hung up. What could Eyes have planned this time?

0~0~0

As soon as Eyes got off he ran to his room to get ready.

0~0~0

When Kanon rang the door bell, Eyes threw the door open.

"Hey Kanon! Get on the bike! Do you mind if I steer and you pedal the bike, like last time?" Eyes said, smiling. His smile was one full of mischief as he pointed to his older step-brother's bike. And Kanon got a sinking feeling.

0~0~0

They (Kanon) had been peddling for a while and Kanon was getting tired.

"*Huff-huff* Are we *Huff* almost *Huff* there?" Kanon questioned, he was breathing hard.

Eyes turned and looked at Kanon and smiled. As he opened his mouth to say something, they hit a bump, throwing them into a nearby snow drift. When Kanon sat up he looked very unpleased. When he had landed, he got snow in his jacket and down his shirt. (I mean who wouldn't?) Kanon turned to his side and opened his mouth to scold Eyes about being reckless, but shut it when he heard Eyes sniffling and whimpering, while wiping a bunch of tears away.

"What happened, Eyes?" Kanon asked, worry evident in his voice. As Kanon crawled closer he saw Eyes was holding his knee.

"My knee-hee hurts!" Eyes cried.

"Here, let me see." Kanon said as he lifted Eyes' pant leg. When he had it lifted enough, he saw Eyes had a large cut on his knee, as long as a couple pieces of glass. Kanon looked at Eyes crying face and felt pity for Eyes. It wasn't his fault that people were litter bugs, now was it?

"Hold still, Eyes." Kanon said as he opened the first aide kit he had brought. He pulled out a pair of tweezers and pulled all the pieces of glass out of the cut. Then using a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a cotton ball or two, he began to clean the wound.

"OW! That hurts!" He half whimpered, half wined.

"It does for a few minuets, but it'll help keep it from infection." Kanon explained, placing his hand on Eyes' head. Afterwards he put some medicine and a bandage on the cut.

"There. Is that better?" Kanon said as he placed a hand on Eyes' face and wiped the rest of his tears away.

"Yes Kanon." He said as he hugged his brother and smiled. "Thank you!" He giggled.

"Your so cute, you know that?" Kanon said with a smile.

"I am not cute!" Eyes said with a pout.

"Your right," Kanon said, leaning closer to Eyes' face, causing a light pink to dust his checks. "Your adorable!" He Laughed as he pulled Eyes close. Eyes smiled and snuggled into Kanon's warm embrace.

0~0~0

Awe! Isn't that sweet? (Sorry but I'll leave off here.) What could Eyes possibly be planning? Review to find out! Over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter! After this I'll update Shark Tank today or tomorrow, whenever I get another chance. My life is busy again, so i update when I get a chance.

**DISCLAIMER:** I can't believe you would think I would. It has the authors name on the book. Seriously.

**WARNING:** It might pause at a cliffy. Only because if I put more it'll spoil the next chapter.

And now, it's time to answer reviews!

AmiMinazuki: Cool! You are my first reviewer for this fic as well! If you keep it up then you could get a a medal for being the first reviewer to my fics. And, yes, I agree. If only Eyes wasn't so serious in the anime. I have actually just started watching it and I don't get how he doesn't laugh at Rio and Kousuke all the time. Especially about "Franken-kitty".

Soon Eyes and Kanon were back on the road again and continued toward wherever Eyes was taking them. It had been a long, hard job peddle up the really large hill. As soon as they reached the top they could see farm after farm, and a forest, the docks, a lake and a nearby river. Kanon lifted his legs off the peddles and they went speeding down the hill.

"Heh Heh! Wheee!" Eyes giggled as the raced by a police car, causing the driver to pull a speedometer he just happened to have and saw they were going about 20 miles an hour.

"Is that legal?" the officer said in shock to no one. "Ah! Those boys don't have a parent with them! Or two different bikes! They could be hurt!" he shouted, but by that time they were gone.

Kanon smiled as they rode next to a train heading to the station. It would stop to pick up passengers to go to London. Kanon sighed. He'd always wanted to go to London. (Oh, what he doesn't know) Kanon was snapped out of his thoughts when the bike came to a sudden stop. Kanon looked at Eyes in confusion. Eyes smiled as they both got off the bike. Then he toke off his back-pack and dug through it for a second. Kanon looked at Eyes curiously. Eyes looked up and smiled.

"Kanon?" Eyes said in sing-song voice.

"Yes?" Kanon said cautiously, a little worried what Eyes wanted.

"Put these on!" Eyes ordered, but came out as a squeal, do to the fact he was still very hyper. Eyes held out a black blind fold and some earplugs.

"Wha?! Why?!" Kanon asked in utter shock.

"Because I said." Eyes said as he closed his bag and put it back on. He looked Kanon dead in the eyes. Azure met olive and for a split second, both boys' eyes turned a bright gold color. Eyes' face showed his determination, and Kanon's showing his. Kanon sighed. He knew he had already lost.

"Alright. Fine!" Kanon said, a little begrudgingly.

"Yay!" Eyes giggled and helped Kanon put the stuff on.

Yes. It is short. And no update 'til one review. Period.

Over and out!


	3. Chapter 3

I know there was no review but it is killing me to not post this. So,yeah. This is a little angst-y so please don't kill me!

**DISCLAIMER: **No. I own nothing.

Kanon sighed. He could see or hear a thing! And all he could feel was the ground and Eyes hand as he lead him around. Kanon could smell a faint smell of smoke and coal. He felt Eyes stop. He didn't know why.

Eyes stood in front of the ticket master and handed him the two tickets. Then he left, heading towards the train. He helped Kanon get on the train. He lead him onto the train, helping him on by giving his leg a tap to let him know to pick it up higher. Eyes then led his confused friend to one of those compartments with some beds and a couch. The ones you get when you ride an over night train.

The whistle blew and the conductor gave the last call, which Kanon didn't here. Kanon reached up and started to remove the ear plugs and blind fold. Kanon looked around. It dawned on him where they were and what kind of compartment they stood in, and a really bad feeling landed in the pit of his stomach.

"Eyes…" Kanon said through clenched teeth. His fists clenched sub consciously. Eyes did it again! Eyes gulped and took a few steps back. His eyes full of fear.

Before either could do anything more, the train jerked, signaling the train had left the station. Eyes fell into Kanon, who in turn fell to the ground.

"Eyes…" Kanon growled. Eyes hears the fierceness in Kanon's voice, and he began to tremble. He quickly pushed off of Kanon and scooted to the other side of the car. His body trembled, his eyes wide in fear. Kanon was confused. He hadn't done anything to him, so why was he acting this way towards him? Had he scared Eyes that badly?

"Eyes?" Kanon asked, his voice holding none of the anger and force it had held before, now it was soft, kind, and worried. Kanon walked across and sat in front of his trembling friend. He placed a hand on Eyes' knee and the other he touched his brother's cheek and he felt him flinched, like he had expected Kanon to slap him instead of touching him so lovingly. Kanon used his on his friends cheek to brush his light purple bangs aside in order to look strait into Eyes' azure eyes. When Kanon did, he felt a knot develop in his stomach for what he saw. He saw fear in those beautiful blue orbs. Suddenly Kanon couldn't look at the scared expression anymore and pulled Eyes into his arms.

Eyes hesitated but relaxed in Kanon's warm embrace and let his head rest on his older brother's chest. Eyes felt a burning feeling coming from behind his eyes. He pulled at the sleeve of his orange jacket and wiped furiously at his eyes. Oh, how he wished he could just stay in Kanon's arms forever! He felt so safe… and… loved.

'But can someone really love me?' Eyes thought silently.

Kanon held Eyes tighter when he heard a small sniffle. Kanon the began to rub Eyes' back with one of his hands.

"Eyes?" He whispered in his companion's ear.

"Hm?" he said as he curled up, his head on Kanon's chest.

"Where is this train going?" Kanon questioned. He felt Eyes bury his face into his chest, and his reply was muffled, and couldn't be understood.

"What? Could you repeat that?" Kanon requested. Again, Eyes reply was muffled, and couldn't be understood. Kanon was getting agitated now and would really like to get an answer. "Could you-"

Eyes tilted his head downward and yelled, cutting Kanon off, "London!"

Kanon pushed Eyes back and looked at Eyes, horrified. "You mean, you tricked me into going on a two day train ride with you to London?! How could you?! I can't believe it! Do you realize how much trouble I'm gonna be in?!" Kanon yelled at Eyes.

Eyes hung his head and his body shook once more and the tears he had tried to hold back came out. He couldn't help it! When he thought about what would happen when they got back he became really scared. He hadn't thought about the consequences. The tears were falling faster now. He said something just below audible.

"Repeat that." Kanon ordered. He was very upset with Eyes, so much so he didn't see the tears falling.

"I'm sorry!" Eyes yelled at Kanon. "Please… just don't…" His voice was small and shaky, " hate me… I-I don't mind if you're angered with me, I deserve it. But… I don't want you to hate me."

Kanon starred at Eyes in disbelief. "Eyes…" He started, "why would I hate you?"

"Because…" He stopped himself. He shuddered as his (step)father's word's echoed in his head. "Who could ever love something as disgusting as you?"

"Because…? Why?" Kanon was curious to know why. Why would anyone hate Eyes?

"Because…" He whispered, his tears blinded him as his oldest (step) brothers words rang through his head. "Your not worth a penny." His body trembled, his body shaking so badly and the tears flowing faster than before.

Kanon saw Eyes' trembling, crying form and hugged him again, even more tightly. "It's alright Eyes. You don't have to tell me. Just know that I love you, and know that no matter what that will never change." Eyes smiled and nodded. He leaned into Kanon's embrace, his eyes became heavy and he fell asleep.

Yeah. No demand. i just needed something to calm my nerves while my dad's in the emergancy room. Review! Over and out!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, this chapter is short but I want to keep you hooked so here you go.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own it.

A man closed the door the rest of the way. His straw blonde hair was cut short. He turned to his companion, who's head was shaved.

"Well?" the bald one asked.

"The Rutherford brat is in there. But he's got a friend with him." the blonde stated.

"Oh, well. We don't need him. Let's just go with the original plan." The bald said.

"What ever you say, Steve." The blonde replied.

"Just trust me, Jack. Remember the plan?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Nab the brat hold him for ransom, once they, or more likely the brats mother pays the ransom, kill the horrid blade child." Jack replied.

"Good. You do remember." Steve said as he lead the other to the next car.

Kanon smiled when he felt Eyes fall asleep. He then lifted Eyes bridal-style and laid him in the bed. He then removed Eyes jacket. He dropped the clothe and starred in shock. Eyes arms were covered in bruises.

Kanon lifted Eyes' shirt up, and saw that his chest had bruises covering it. The same size as Eyes' father's fist.

"Oh, Eyes," Kanon whispered softly as he lowered Eyes' shirt. "I never knew that they abused you." Kanon's body trembled in rage. How dare they! Abusing a poor child! Eyes was only 7! He had his whole life ahead of him still!

Kanon covered Eyes with the blanket and sat down next to his sleeping friend. He sat with his back to the head board. Suddenly Eyes' head moved from the pillow to Kanon's lap. His small hands formed fists, clutching the fabric Kanon wore.

'_Eyes,_' Kanon thought as he stroked Eyes' head. _'I promise I won't let any one hurt you again. Ever._' he then leaned over and placed a small kiss on Eyes' head, and Eyes gave a small sigh.

Review for next chapter! Over and out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I am back, and I bring an update!

Reviews:

Unknown: Thanks! I try my best to bring satisfaction to my readers. And because you asked so nicely for an update, I shall comply! I hope to here from you again sometime!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own it. You would know if I did. It would be a lot fluffier and would have more of Kanon and Eyes in it.

When Eyes woke up it was almost 3 in the afternoon. He rubbed his eye and felt a light blush rise up on his cheeks. He lay cuddled up against Kanon's chest, with the said blade child's arms around him, keeping the smaller one warm. He could feel Kanon's breathing on his ear, he could hear Kanon's heart beat, and Eyes felt safe. The small blade child smiled, he then closed his eyes and gave a small laugh and cuddled closer to Kanon, and fell back to sleep.

Thirty minuets later Kanon woke up, his face nuzzled into Eyes' soft purple hair. It toke a minuet for him to realize that Eyes was still asleep. Kanon smiled as he looked the other's sleeping form. Eyes' mouth was parted slightly, breathing lightly. Kanon felt himself turn a little pink when he felt Eyes' fists clench tighter on the fabric that was on Kanon's body, then he snuggled closer to the older blade child. Kanon looked at his wrist watch and saw what time it was.

"Its almost 3:30," he said in a whisper to no one. "I should probably wake up Eyes, or else he wont be able to sleep tonight."

Kanon then lightly began to shake the younger boy awake, but to no avail. When that didn't work, Kanon sat up, picking Eyes up with him. Eyes continued to sleep, however, his body was limp and just lay there against Kanon's chest.

"Nee, Eyes, wake up," Kanon said, rubbing the said boy's back. Eyes made a small moaning noise as he tried to wake up. He manage to sit up by himself and rub his eye with his hand. His shirt was a little too big, Kanon noticed, and the hem of the shirt sagged to the side, revealing his shoulder. Eyes hair was messy, and was mostly in his face. Kanon pushed the hair out of Eyes' face. Eyes' yawned, and Kanon laughed.

"Too cute," Kanon whispered. Eyes suddenly got a pout on his face.

"I am not cute." He half whined, half stated. Still pouting as he said this, he leaned forward in an attempt to go back to sleep. Kanon wasn't about to let that happen though, and caught him.

"Come on Eyes," Kanon said as he tried to hold Eyes up, but Eyes wiggled out of Kanon's grip and flopped down onto the bed. The smaller blade child then rolled over and snuggled underneath the covers.

Kanon gave a little huff, then got an idea. He then startled the younger ones hips, an evil smirk on his face. He then begins to run his fingers up and down the younger ones sides, and Eyes begins to squirm, wiggle, and cover his ticklish areas. Kanon picks up speed and Eyes can no longer stand it and breaks. He laughs and laughs until his sides hurt.

"St-stop i-it Ka-Kanon!" Eyes squeals, his laughter is now uncontrollable. Kanon finally stops and has a smirk on his face, showing his satisfaction.

"Come on," Kanon says as he extends his hand when Eyes finally calms down. "I'll buy you a treat."

"Okay!" Eyes takes Kanon's hand, and off they go, hand in hand, to get something to eat.

(-)

How was that? No update till 1 review, so Review! And it gets exciting in the next chapter. Over and out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Can you guess what happens next? I hope not! (That would mean I'm predictable, and thus, would ruin the story). And like I said last chapter, this will have a plot thickener, or at least a hilarious moment.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own.

Reviews:

Unknown: Awesome! You reviewed a second time! Hope I hear from you this chapter too!

Kanon lead Eyes to a booth next to a window, and they both got in. Suddenly a man in a green suit with read hair came up. And poor little Eyes, only being seven (and we all know how naïve they are when they are that young) and with his eyes wide, his mouth slightly open, he toke a quick breath and asked: "Are you a leprechaun?!"

Now the man was an older gentle man, who had a great sense of humor, and not to mention 18 grandchildren, simply smiled and gave a loud deep laugh.

"Oh ho ho ho! Not quite, my lad. I be a waiter. So what can I get ya lads?" The older man asked. And Eyes' face turned a bright red.

"How about the 'sugar baby sundaes', please?" Kanon asked, and the smaller boys widened and his face showed his happiness.

"Anything else?" The man asked

"No sir." Kanon said with a smile. The man then turned and walked away.

"Look at them Steve, just sitting there, all happy. The disgusting blade child and whoever the other kid is," Jack turned his face to his partner. "Can't we do something?"

"We could, follow me." Steve lead Jack to the counter and ordered a sundae, one that contained squid in it. Once they had it, Steve pulled out a small vile of liquid out of his pocket.

"You see this?" Steve showed the younger man the bottle, and received a nod. "This, my dear friend, is a very powerful drug. But don't worry I won't put enough to kill him, just enough where he won't know what's going on."

"Then, we nab him, right?" Jack asked. Steve nodded in reply.

"Hey Kanon?" Eyes asked the older child.

"Yes Eyes?" Kanon replied.

"Are you…"

"Am I, what?" Kanon questioned, getting frustrated.

"Are you… still mad at me?" Eyes asked looking down at the table

"No, not any more. I'm over it now, but I am hurt that you tricked me," Kanon replied. Eyes looked up, a relieved look on his face.

Suddenly Jack and Steve came up to the two blade children.

"Oh! Why hello there boys," Steve said in his kindest, grandfatherly est voice.

"Hello!" Eyes said. (Doesn't he know not to talk to strangers?)

"Oh, well aren't you a cute one! How would you like to do me a favor?" He asked the littler blade child. "You see, my friend and I ordered one to many ice creams, and were wondering if you would like it."

"Oh. Okay!" Eyes said happily, acccepting the ice cream. (Uh-oh. Not good.) The Steve Hunter handed Eyes the ice cream, and Kanon opened his mouth to object, when Eyes shouted.

"Eww! There's a squid in here! And its alive!" He shouted, sticking his tongue out.

"What?! Let me see that," Jack said as Eyes slid it down so he could see. Suddenly, the said squid jumped up, and attached itself to Jack's face.

"Augh! My face, my beautiful face! Augh!" Jack yelled running in circles. Kanon noticed something odd about the squid: It was drunk.

Kanon picked up the ice cream and threw it at Steve, hitting him dead in the forehead.

"I'll get you for that, brat!" Steve snarled as Kanon dragged Eyes away, running towards the door. But they were forced to stop by Jack, who was blocking the door.

"Now I've got you brat," Jack said, his face full of rage. "You both will pay-"

Jack was unable to finish as a silver tray came in contact with his head, and was knocked unconscious. The man who wielded the tray was none other than the old man with the red hair.

"You Lads best run. Leave these two scoundrels to old McGee." The man said. Kanon nodded and dragged Eyes away, and neither stopped nor looked back.

Hmm. The plot thickens. And I left off at a cliffy. I know you probably are not happy with me, but that is a ensentative to review. I need I review before I update, so review! Over and out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, everyone! Look new chapter! Go read it! And don't forget to review!

**DISCLAIMER:** nope.

Kanon and Eyes ran. They didn't stop and didn't look back. They didn't slow down when they ran into someone. Kanon held Eyes' hand tightly, as if afraid if he let go, the latter would be taken away, and gone for good.

Kanon paused long enough to open the door, and quickly brought himself and Eyes into the room. He released Eyes' hand and turned, shuting and locking the door. He grabbed a blanket, the one that was the same color as the carpet, from the bed and crawled underneath the it with Eyes. Kanon wrapped the blanket around their small bodies as they lay close facing the door. The blanket sat on top of both their heads, both looking intently at the door.

They watched the door in silence for a few agonizingly long seconds. They didn't move, hidden underneath the blanket, and the darkness that was under the bed, the only thing you could see from across the room were the unusually bright gold eyes that starred at the door.

"Kanon?" Eyes spoke up.

"Yes?" Kanon whispered.

"Do you think they followed us? And what do you think they'll do to mister McGee?" Eyes whispered, his voice wavering slightly.

"I don't know, Eyes," Kanon said truthfully. "I really don't-"

Suddenly Kanon was interrupted by the door knob jiggling rapidly. Eyes scooted as close to Kanon as he could, without being underneath him. Kanon wrapped his arm around the terrified blade child, and held him close.

The door knod picked up speed, and the door started moving, and was causing a banging noise to be heard. And neither boy dared to breathe.

Mwuhahaha! I'll leave it at this so you'll review. (Evil grin) so if you want to know what happens, you best review. need at least one before I update.

Over and out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! New chapter is here to spare you of your cliffy. Hehe, don't kill me for it!

Reviews:

bbkid14: For the children, huh? Or so you wont have to wonder what is gonna happen anymore?

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned it I would also own a horse, but seeing as I don't own either, so don't sue!

The door suddenly stopped and Kanon felt Eyes burry his face into Kanon's chest, too afraid to look. Kanon held him tighter. The door suddenly creaked open and Kanon chanced a glance at the trembling blade child beneath him. When he looked back up to the door, he watched it finish opening. Kanon stared in shock at what was on the other side: nothing.

No one stood on the other side, no one. Kanon looked about the room, and saw no one there. Just him and Eyes. Kanon's body tensed. Someone else was here, but who? And where? Kanon wasn't given anymore time to think about this when Eyes was suddenly jerked away. Eyes yelled Kanon's name and tried to grab the older blade child, but was too far away. As soon as Eyes was pulled out from between the legs at the foot of the bed, two strong arms grabbed the terrified child.

Kanon crawled out as fast as his little body would allow. Once he was out, he stood and looked in shock at the sight. The man held Eyes on his lap and smiled giving a loud chuckle at the look on Kanon's face. It was none other than Mr. McGee.

Mr. McGee grabbed Kanon and placed him on his other leg. He looked both boys over a moment and then said, "You lads alright? That was quite a scare you must have had. But no worries lads, those two scoundrels shan't be bothering you anytime soon, for old McGee taught them a thing or two about how to act towards children."

Kanon looked at the older man. Kanon saw the kindness and genuity of concern in his eyes. Kanon looked over to Eyes and saw that he still didn't know what to think of this kindly old man. And Kanon realized that might be because not many people were kind to him, at all.

Mr. McGee stood, both boys in his arms, and Eyes can't help but notice how strong, warm and comforting they feel. Mr. McGee turned and laid both boys on the bed and pulled the covers up out from under the bed and laid it on top of them. He smiled a grandfatherly smile and decided to explain when he saw the curious looks on the boys faces.

"You lads should get some sleep. It be about 7 or 8. You've had along day and should get some rest. I'll check up on you boys in the morning." with that, Mr. McGee turned and headed towards the door, pausing to turn off the light, he turned back to the two blade children and smiled his grandfatherly smile and told them good night. Then disappeared behind the now closed door.

They lay in silence a few moments, before Eyes spoke up, saying in a whisper, "Kanon?"

"Yes?" Kanon replied in a whisper, looking curiously at the younger child.

"…Thank you." Eyes whispered.

"For what?" Kanon whispered, slightly confused.

"For not being mad at me for tricking you, for being my best friend, and not hating me. Thank you for loving me." Eyes whispered and snuggled close to Kanon. "I love you." was the last thing Eyes whispered before he drifted off to sleep. Kanon smiled and whispered "Your welcome, Eyes. I love you too." and he gently kissed the top of his brother's head, and he too drifted off to sleep.

How was that? Next chapter, the excitement may pick up higher, or it may be more fluff, depending on whether or not the hunters recover from their "lessons" from "teacher" McGee. Review or no update.

Over and out!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIME:** nope.

When Kanon woke up, it was morning, the sun was rising and the room was moving. Kanon sat up in shock. Why was the room moving?

Eyes suddenly sensed the lack of warmth and propped himself up on one hand and rubbed his eye with the other.

"What's wrong Kanon?" Eyes asked with a yawn.

Kanon then realized why the room was moving and why he was on a train. Kanon sighed.

"It's nothing Eyes," Kanon said with a frown. He was frustrated when he thought of how he would explain this to his mother. 'why, oh why, does Eyes drag me into these things?'

"Lair," Eyes whispered, almost inaudible, like he was sensing Kanon's thoughts.

Kanon stared into his brothers eyes, seeing a slightly hurt look in either could say or do anything more the door slid open revealing Mr. McGee.

"Well," the old man said as he entered the room. "I take it you boys slept well." he received a nod from both boys.

"You two best get dressed," Mr. McGee said. Today the train makes it stop in London, which is where most of the people will be getting off."

Kanon slid off the bed and to his feet. Eyes slid to the edge of the bed and sat there with his legs dangling down.

The door slid closed the rest of the way. Jack turned to Steve.

"This is it. We either nab the brat, or we've failed." Jack said, a bandage on the bite where the squid got him.

"Have no fear," Steve said, an evil glint in his eyes. "I have a new plan, and this one is full proof. Now listen up."

And Steve told Jack the new, full proof plan.

And the plot thickens! Does any one know how they'll do it? No? (grins) guess you'll have to review, now won't you?

Review, or no update!

Over and out!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Ye-no.

About an hour later the two went over to the dinning car to get breakfast. The two sat in the same both as last time. Mr. McGee then went to place their order of pancakes and eggs.

Jack and Steve were about to enter the car as well, when they were stopped by a man with dark hair and a trench coat on. His glasses had a glare so you were unable to see his eyes. Jack and Steve became nervous.

"Why hello there, Boss," Jack said with a nervous wave.

The man wore an angry glare. "I'm very disappointed with you two. How incompetent you are! Can't even catch a mere seven year old!"

"But Sir-" Steve started but was cut off.

"Enough! I've had enough of your incompetence! I'll just have to send two whom I know will do this right!"

Suddenly two large, muscular men appeared behind their "boss". He waved his hand in the air.

"Dispose of these two fools."

The two large men picked up Jack and Steve. Then turned and walked away with them.

A few minuets later…

The train was going over a bridge, and a huge, rushing river was underneath it. Suddenly Jack and Steve were thrown off the caboose of the train, screaming at the top of their lungs, but they were unheard.

Back, just outside the dinning car, the door cracked…

"Now listen up, Mario, Brutus." Their boss said.

Mario looked like he was a typical miner, in his overalls and plain white shirt, which both were covered in black stains, obviously from coal. he wore a hat that covered his eyes and had a brown bushy comb like mustache. His muscles were huge. Brutus looked to be a blacksmith, his dark moron shirt tucked into his black jeans, a large black apron was over top. He had no mustache, but he let his black bangs hid his eyes. Brutus, like Mario, had huge muscles.

"I want you two to get the Rutherford brat…" he motioned to the one at the both that was Eyes.

"Take him into the clock tower, so his screams won't be heard…"

Everything seemed to fall silent as the next words escaped his lips.

**_"And eliminate_********_him."_**

And now is when you review, so you can get an update.

Over and out!


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Stop asking!

Once the train reach the station in London, Eyes and Kanon got off, along with a lot of the other passengers. Once off the train, Kanon looked around. He spotted a payphone on the corner, by the street. He decided he would call home and tell his family where he was.

"Hey Eyes?" Kanon said turning to his side to look at his brother.

"Yes Kanon?" Eyes replied, looking at Kanon as well. Kanon pointed to the payphone.

"You see that payphone over there?" Eyes nodded. "Well, I would like to make a phone call. Would you mind waiting for me to?"

"Sure. I'll wait for you."

"Thanks!"

They made their way through the crowd, not noticing the two figure that followed. Once they reached the phone booth, Kanon walked in and shut the door. Eyes decided to look at the magazine/newspaper stand, picking up a magazine and reading it, oblivious, to the two figures that approached him from behind.

"Hey-"

But that was all he could say as two strong arms grabbed him, one of his hands covering Eyes' mouth. Eyes struggled to get free, but his efforts were in vain. Mario was just too strong for the little seven year old. Then the two took the struggling boy down an alley and disappeared.

When Kanon finally came out he glanced around for his friend, spotting him no where.

"Eyes?"

No reply.

"Eyes!" His voice sounding urgent.

Kanon looked around in every direction physically possible, but to no avail. Eyes was gone.

Review or no update!

over and out!


	12. Chapter 12

Suddenly the phone in the booth started to ring. Kanon paused a moment in his frantic search. Who would be calling a pay phone? Kanon got inside and answered it.

"Hello?"

Suddenly a man answered.

"Kanon Hilbert."

"Yes."

"I believe I have something you might want."

Kanon got a shocked expression on his face, then it turned to one of anger.

"Where is he!?"

The man on the other side made a tsk-ing sound.

"Tut-tut. I would have expected better from the leader of the blade children."

"Shut up. Where is he?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Kanon growled in he back of his throat.

"Where is Eyes?" Kanon's voice was dangerously low, warning any one with common sense to be ware.

"I'll tell you what," The man said, his smirk could be heard in his voice. "Meet me at the fountain at the park in the middle in town."

There was a short silence.

"And don't forget, come alone. Tell no one."

Suddenly the line went dead. Kanon glared at the phone in his hand. So he wanted to play a game did he? Well if it's a game he wants, it's a game he'll get. Kanon wasn't about to let this man win. He would get Eyes back, somehow.

review or no update!

over and out!


End file.
